Mabel Pines Adventures
by Loafbud
Summary: Mabel Pines finds, yet, another adventure that begins with a purple journal and a very special golden key, which unlocks to the mythical Land of Aburi. Once inside, she's then greeted by an unusually sophisticated version of Grunkle Stan named Stanley Wilford. He tells her that Gravity Falls is in peril under the expanding rule of a dark king. *based on a dream I had*
1. Chapter 1

Mabel Pines checked uderneath the woven box. No, it wasn't there. She peeped behind that unused flower pot that she had found in the pine forest. No, it wasn't there. She paced around the living room floor, occasionally placing her hands on her head and out on her sides.

"This just doesn't see right," she murmured to herself. "I thought I had placed it somewhere in this room."

Dipper walked in softly. "What are you trying to find?" he asked.

Mabel stopped and turned to her twin brother. "I can't find the key!" she shouted.

Dipper lifted his hands as an instinct.

Mabel sighed, "Sorry, Dipper."

"Look," said Dipper, "maybe I can help you find this... key."

Honestly, for the past three months, Dipper was worried sick about his twin sister. She announced to him about this weird dream she had with this weird key and this weird fake copy of Grunkle Stan. And to make it more weird, Mabel said that the copy looked totally opposite of their great uncle: fresh, pampered, and rich (not to mention the waxed hairdo).

A voice cracked from the kitchen. "Hey, kids, you forgot to wash the dishes!"

It was Grunkle Stan.

"Ugh, coming!" called Mabel as she dashed into the kitchen with delicacy.

Dipper sighed to himself and followed her in a much slower pace.

After a couploe of hours Dipper and Mabel sat squarely in between the armchair. The television's screen flashed lights from dim to a brighter light against their pale faces.

Mabel leaned on her side and rested her elbow on the chair's arm, her chin rested lightly in her open palm. Dipper was focused onto the show they were watching called And So the Story Goes. As there was no commercial break Dipper had finally fell asleep.

Mabel opened one eye and glanced at him. Her breathing was calm and soft, matching Dipper's breathing. She matched his until she was ready enough to softly slide off the chair. She lightly stepped her way swiftly into her and Dipper's room and lept onto her bed. She plopped upon her pink sheets and dug her hand beneath them. She had pulled out what looked like a tiny, purple journal. It had no labels on its cover-it was just plain purple.

Once she opened the tiny pocket-sized journal, blue rivers of light swam towards her face and reflected a wavy light blue. It gleamed and shined with sound.

Suddenly, a voice came from the book. "Do you want to accept the fate?" it said, its voice sounding extremely similar to Grunkle Stan, but with a less gruffy tone.

Mabel responded immediately. "Yes," she said flatly.

"You must have the Key of Fate to enter my world," the voice reminded.

"But I can't find it."

"Before you are accepted you must take responsibility in telling your friends about your adventure."

Mabel paused.

"I shall wait for your arrival."

The shining began to fade and when it was competely dark in her room again, she closed it softly. She sighed and went under the covers, closing her eyes into her last slumber in Gravity Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As of now the time between the stories when I post them will be delayed, because of my absence of a laptop at home. I type these during school when I have the chance, thus the reason why the chapters are short. –TangerineHat (AmosuLoafbud)**

The next morning Mabel Pines was searching outside around the Mystery Shack. It was Tuesday. Wendy Corduroy and Dipper Pines leaned against the shack and insipidly watched Dipper's twin sister skirt the bushes and scan the pine trees. Waddles walked up from behind her and oinked.

"No, not now, Waddles," said Mabel, agitated.

_The key's got to be outside, if not in,_ thought Mabel.

Wendy was tossing a quarter and her eyes followed it. "Mabel, are you finished finding your key?" she asked with a sigh.

"Yeah," added Dipper, "it's no use. Even I helped you try to find it. Maybe we'll find it tomorrow."

Mabel stopped walking and turned towards them. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

A car was heard drifting in the distance. Wendy looked up, alerted. Her face faded into a calm expression. "Well, there goes Thompson and the boys," she said. She waved bye to the twins as she ran off. Mabel and Dipper watched off at her as the blue van drifted to a halt in the front yard. The side door slid open and a voice shouted, "Hey, Wendy, come on in!" Before Wendy climbed in she stepped on a tiny journal without notice.

Mabel widened her eyes and hurried to grab the book, dusting it off.

Seconds later Robbie V stepped out of the driver's seat and grabbed Wendy's hand softly when he approached her.

"Hey, babe," he said in his usual husky voice. He looked subdued and collected with a smirk on his face.

Wendy hissed, "I told you to stop calling me that."

Mabel had caught something glistening in Robbie's pockets in his jeans. His hand subconsciously slid out of them and a silver key was revealed halfway into the morning sunlight.

Mabel jumped. "The key!" she shouted.

Dipper flashed a surprised look at her. "What? You found it?" he asked, unsure.

Not noticing Mabel until her football-tackle surprised him Robbie released a forced grunt and collapsed to the ground.

Wendy stepped aside, shocked. "Mabel, what are you doing?"

Mabel had to hand wrestled to snatch the key. She held it high in her hand, as if showing it to the world. "I got it, Stanley!" she cheered through a braces-filled smile.

"Stanley?" echoed Wendy, Dipper echoing after Wendy with the same confusion.

_Great, kid, now grab the purple journal of Aburi and take the key with you to your room!_

The voice of Grunkle Stan's copy echoed in Mabel's ears faintly. Aware of the mystified, wild stares from Dipper, Wendy and the boys Mabel dashed through the Mystery Shack door and left it open for it to swing helplessly.

**A/N: Be sure to R&amp;R and watch out for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel Pines hurriedly entered her room with the key in her hand. She lunged backwards in her bed, sitting at the edge with eager, swaying feet. She grabbed the purple journal from under her covers, immediately, yet senselessly, jabbing the key against the book's cover.

"What are you doing, kid?" An annoyed male voice resonated in her head.

Mabel continued the droll action. "I'm trying to open this journal!" she hissed through teeth, aggravated. She blinked, as if finally realizing that what she was doing seemed completely pointless. She ceased her attempt and opened the journal to a random page.

"Now, do you see the keyhole?" asked the voice, gruffly.

It took time for Mabel to find it. It was odd enough that the keyhole was in a page. The pages were choked with inked writing and the pages themselves were yellow and olden, some of the edges crinkled. She peeped at the next page, surprised to see that the keyhole didn't interrupt the next page. In the text, she caught glimpses of a recurrent word: Aburi.

"Aburi…" mused Mabel. "I've heard tales of that when I was little, back in Piedmont."

"_Legends of Aburi_ was a very famous child's tale that older folk would tell to the children." Mabel stared wonderingly at the creased pages as the voice, awfully sounding like Stan's, continued. "It was about a kingdom long ago ruled by two rulers: King Anthony and Queen Aburi. Before she met the king, Aburi was the founder of the ancient land, filled with growing vines and expansive grassland, and edged by forests and rivers. Long story short, she and the king met and they both built and ruled the Aburi Kingdom.

However, King Anthony didn't see the world through her eyes. He wanted more power as he became more powerful than the queen herself. He sought the need to…" The rich, smooth Stan voice had trailed off, as if not wanting to say more.

Mabel flashed her eyes around. "Wait, what happens next?" she pressed.

"It is something that you should figure out yourself, young one."

_Young one? _Mabel ruminated with a confused look on her face. Her fingers tingled with curiosity. She carefully inserted the golden key into the small keyhole. A bright flash blinded the room. It screeched, piercing through Mabel's weak ears. She held a firm grip on the journal, the key rattling pugnaciously in the hole. It paused and automatically twisted, a successful click barely heard beneath the noise.

"That's it, kid, lie the book on the ground!" ordered the elegant Stan voice.

Mabel was too alarmed about the situation. It was all too overwhelming so she flung it to the ground. It slid and stopped, squarely on its back, the yellow, glowing pages screaming in the small room. She tried to retain her fast breathing. She gulped in the air, once all the noise and light died away.

"I don't know what that was," Mabel gasped, "but I've just been in Wonderworld for five minutes."

Mabel stared at the isolated book on the ground. It seemed to be waiting for something. Waiting for _her_. Mabel adjusted her sweater's collar, gulping nervously. _Now what?_

"Jump in the book," informed the voice.

Mabel had snapped out of her thoughts. "Wait, what?" she exclaimed.

"Jump in the book," he repeated.

It took some time before Mabel had responded. "Maybe I should bring Dipper into this," she said aloud to herself. She leapt off the edge of the bed and scampered downstairs. She returned with her twin, hand grasped tightly to his arm as she tugged him up the stairs.

"Mabel, what's going on?" Dipper demanded.

Without answering, she entered their room and closed the door shortly. She let go of Dipper's hand, leaving him to wonder on what was sitting in front of him. Dipper lowered his gaze, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"What is this?" he said. "Is this that book you always carried around? Have you found that key yet?" He looked up at his twin sister.

Mabel nodded. "It was hiding in Robbie's jacket all along."

"And who was this _Stanley_ I heard you mention outside a few minutes ago?" he pressed, leaning inward. "Another one of your pointless boys you drool after?"

"No," Mabel frowned. She then wore a smile. "It is this voice that speaks to me from that journal by your feet." Dipper had looked down at it as she continued. "It isn't like the 3 Book… well, maybe it is. But it has writing inside about a fairytale called _Legends of Aburi_."

"Ah, I remember that book," mused Dipper, wearing a nostalgic smile on his face.

"But, somehow, this Stanley guy tells me to find the key so I can unlock some weird page in this journal." She continued, walking over to the opened book. "And it turns out that Stanley wants me to jump _in_ the book."

"W-wait, jump _in_ the book?" echoed Dipper, spluttering with misperception. "That's unmanageable!"

"Everything in Gravity Falls is unmanageable," pointed out Mabel, flatly.

Dipper had twiddled his fingers, shyly looking away. "Can… Stanley hear us?" he mumbled.

"Of course I can, I'm not just some kind of boring book, you know!" The voice retorted, sounding like an irritated Grunkle Stan.

Dipper leapt back in shock; Mabel remained glued to the ground, staring at her twin brother blankly. "_Ah!_ That book just talked!" he shrieked, holding his arms up in guard. He then regained his posture, looking rather suspicious now. "And why does it sound awfully like Grunkle Stan?"

"I still haven't found that out yet," Mabel admitted. "But it's funny!"

Dipper paused, along with the surroundings around them. He blinked, a contemplating look on his face. "Hey, say something again." His eyes were locked on the book, filled with inquisitiveness now instead of fear.

"Look, kid, I don't have time for any of this. I just want Mabel to jump in the book." Stanley's voice resonated in the room.

Dipper flitted his eyes up at Mabel, expectantly. Mabel only crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at her distrustful twin brother. "I still don't think its Stan," she stated.

"No…" Dipper mused. "It's just that… he sounds more… _sophisticated_ than the Stan we know."

Stanley's voice chipped in, like thunder in a silent moor. "This Stan guy is _not_ me," he stated, crossly. "I'm Stanley Watford. Now jump in the book." He sounded impatient.

Mabel had gave a blank look at Dipper. "He still wants me to jump in the book," she said emphatically.

"It'll take you to where I stand, in a world far different from Gravity Falls." Stanley informed.

"Maybe we should do this another time, Mabel," hedged Dipper.

"Not you – Mabel Pines must come. She's important right now." Stanley snapped.

"Geez, it's been _three_ years since that 'Mabel saves the galaxy and crowned Princess of the Galaxy while Dipper stays back' thing, and, yet, I'm just here to see her get all the glory… _Once_. Again." Mabel gazed at Dipper, regretfully. _Honestly, it shouldn't be about me all the time,_ she thought solemnly. _Let Dipper step in the game for once._

Mabel had left the two guys in silence. She spent that time pondering. If she supposedly "jumped" in the book, would that mean she wouldn't see her beloved Gravity Falls and her home Piedmont anymore? Would this be some trick and she'd be sent out into space again? The endless questions buzzed annoyingly into her head like a swarm of bees. Swatting them would only cause more questions to come and sting at her unanswered flesh.

"So what will it be, Mabel?" asked Stanley, unwearyingly.

After what seemed like hours of thinking, Mabel had made her decision. She nodded. "Step out of the way, Dipper." She rubbed her hands eagerly, a slow, warm smile beginning to form on her face. Her body swelled with zeal, yet her spine prickled with unease. She gave Dipper a sidelong glance. "Tell Soos, Wendy, Stan and the rest that I'll be back." Once Dipper nodded, his eyes clouded with worry, she practically leapt at the book. Everything around her had seemed to grow, even Dipper. She then realized that she was actually shrinking. As the words grew closer and broader, her heart grew. It was until that the words were now nothing but a black world. Mabel had shrunken in the words. She was now part of the book. It was now the case that could she get back out?


End file.
